


The Race of Their Lives

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Declarations Of Love, Eobarry, Happily Ever After, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, NOT an episode tag, Ridiculous, Speedsters Falling In Love, This is NOT how the Speed Force Works, Utterly Ridiculous Crack Fic, With all the feels, barrison, trust exercise, wank fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their relationship - no, not the one where their battling, but the one where they're lovers - Eobard gives Barry a very interesting challenge.  Barry's not quite sure if he should accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 26 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Challenge". This is a backfill - I'd missed Day 26 and wanted to catch up. The idea comes from Kyele, who has been such an awesome cheerleader for the EoBarry Revealed series, and I wanted to write something special to thank her for her support.
> 
> I freely own up to the ridiculous nature of this fic, it is the thirty-first wank fic I've written in the last thirty-one days and I am seriously wanked out. But it's been a hell of a lot of fun, and it's a good thing that the Month of May one comes (haha) once a year

“You're crazy, you know that?” Barry leans back in his chair and stares at his partner.

"Crazy for you." Eo gives him an amused look that somehow manages to be way too heated, and goes back to reviewing plans for the second stage of the particle accelerator.

Barry sighs. Eo has been his lover for a scant handful of years, but he's still not sure how to handle what he's just suggested. They'd been enemies for too long to just accept this kind of challenge at face value.

Eo looks up and smiles. "We don't have to do this, you know."

"But you want to."

Eo shrugs, but Barry can see that it really is something he wants. He's not sure why, but it seems to matter to him. Eo goes back to the plans and Barry watches him, trying to divine his lover's intentions.

It's not to humiliate him. No - that has never been part of Eobard Thawne's plan. He'd resented the Flash - the unobtainable superhero - but he'd never wanted to destroy him. He just wanted to be on an equal footing with him.

Barry can understand that. For years, he'd looked up to the man he'd thought was Harrison Wells. He'd admired him, and in his own way, he'd worshipped him. He had even wanted to _be_ him. When he'd discovered that Harrison Wells didn't exist - or rather, hadn't existed for the last fifteen years - it seemed like the ultimate betrayal.

It had taken the better part of two decades before they'd reconciled, and another few years before he could allow himself to trust the man he now knew as Eobard Thawne. There are still moments when Barry feels like he's on the precipice, waiting for the next betrayal. 

He knows that his mistrust hurts Eo, he knows Eo can see his doubts, and Barry tries his best not to let infect what is slowly growing between them. What he feels for his Reverse.

And he realizes that this is why Eo's given him this challenge. It's act of trust, as silly as it seems.

But first, he needs a little clarification. "Let me make sure I understand you. You want us to race naked through S.T.A.R. Labs, jerk off in various rooms - in front of our employees and colleagues - but remain in the Speed Force? 

Eo grins, all teeth and bright shining eyes. "You've summed it up perfectly. And to make it interesting, we can't use any doors, we have to phase through everything."

Barry scrubs his face and wonders at his partner's sanity. 

Eo continues, "And because I happen to like winning, I think we should have some sort of prize for the speedster who comes the most number of times."

"You know I have no refractory period, Eo." That was true. He didn't.

"Ah, but I am cunning and have the benefit of age and wisdom."

"So, you are going to try to pull me off my game while taking your best shot?"

"Shots, Barry. Shots."

Barry buries his face in his hands and tries not to break out in hysterical laughter. "You are nuts, Eo. Really."

"Nah. But what will be the prize? How about a museum dedicated to the winner? Which will be me, of course."

"Your ego knows no bounds, Eobard Thawne."

"Nope, it doesn't." He's still grinning and Barry is now certain he has something outrageous planned. Which kind of defeats the idea that this is really a trust exercise.

Barry offers an alternative, because he doesn't think he's going to lose and the idea of a museum dedicated to him is a little nauseating. "How about this, he who wanks the least has to buy he who wanks the most a month of meals at Big Belly Burger?"

"Since I'm the principal shareholder of that fine establishment, that's kind of self-serving, isn't it?"

"And a museum dedicated to your greatness isn't?"

Eo throws back his head and laughs. "You are right, Mr. Allen."

Barry can't suppress the shiver of arousal he always feels when Eo calls him that. "How about this, I win, you buy me a month of meals at Big Belly Burger. You win, I'll start work on a museum dedicated to your greatness."

Eo nods. "That works." He pulls up a holographic map of S.T.A.R. Labs and lays out a course for their race, with dozens of stopping points along the way. Their challenge ends in the central observation lab. The Cortex, as everyone calls it.

"Are you ready?"

Barry gets up, strips, and waits for Eo to come to his side. 

"On your mark - "

"Get set - "

_"Go!"_

Barry slips easily into the Speed Force, and Eo's right next to him. They pass through solid walls like air and stop at the first wank-point. He finishes a few heartbeats before Eo but for some reason he waits until his lover finishes his first shot. 

Eo laughs, "This is a race, Barry Allen. If you stand around and watch me come, you're going to lose." At that, Eo phases through the lab's walls and Barry is at his heels. The next time, Barry finishes first. As he leaves, he hears Eo's shout of pleasure echoing through the Speed Force.

He stops and comes again and Eo's right there, next to him. Barry wonders just what's happening to their jizz. Is it trapped in the Speed Force? Are the cleaning crews going to fine pools of their organic matter all over the place?

But he keeps on moving, and coming and moving. Sometimes Eo beats him, sometimes he's beating Eo, and he chuckles because they are both beating their meat.

He's come about a few dozen times, his hand aches and his dick's kind of raw, and they are one last stop from the finish line at the Cortex.

Eo's at his side, a close and heated presence and all Barry wants to do is stop this silly challenge and wrap his arms around his lover and take him home. Despite the warning before they'd started, Eo's done nothing to put him off his stride. He's been beside him, behind him, ahead of him at every moment, and he has to think, if there's going to be some sort of sabotage, it's going to happen now, in the Cortex.

They phase through the walls - at the point between the cases that display their suits - and it happens. Eo pounces on him. Not to fight, but to kiss him senseless.

"You're mine, Flash." The Speed Force flows around them, red and gold, but all Barry can see are his lovers eyes shining bright blue. All he can feel is Eo's body on top of him, hot and hard, and he wraps his arms around him.

"And you're mine, Reverse. Always."

"Is that true?" There's still an infinite well of humor in Eo's tone, but there's also a touch of uncertainty, too.

"Absolutely." And Barry means it. The past can be changed, it can be unravelled and undone, he can erase all the things that he regrets doing (and those are legion), but to do so would deny the future. The one he has with this man, his Reverse.

And that would be intolerable. So, for the first time, and not for the last, Barry says the words. "Eobard Thawne, I love you."

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
